


Branded

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray isn't sure how it happened, but somehow he ended up tied to the headboard of their bed with the lanyard, the Stetson perched jauntily on his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cysefin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cysefin).



> Written anonymously for Cysefin on Valentine's Day 2008
> 
> Warning: restraint and marking

Ray isn't sure how it happened, but somehow he ended up tied to the headboard of their bed with the lanyard, the Stetson perched jauntily on his head. Fraser is slowly licking _(oh, god, his tongue)_ his way down Ray's body, stopping occasionally to gently suck, leaving light pink marks behind.

He looks down the length of his own body and he can see a trail of faint hickeys. Fraser is claiming him, branding him, and that thought makes Ray even harder. He squirms, trying to get Fraser to put his mouth on the part of Ray that needs it the most, but Fraser ignores him and continues with the torture.

Ray closes his eyes and bites his lip to keep from begging.

-fin-


End file.
